<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授翻】Raise the Stakes /提高赌注 by yzhuang1113</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521285">【授翻】Raise the Stakes /提高赌注</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzhuang1113/pseuds/yzhuang1113'>yzhuang1113</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzhuang1113/pseuds/yzhuang1113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在一次(想必是大胆的)营救之后，迪克做了晚餐，和杰森一起玩了扑克。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【授翻】Raise the Stakes /提高赌注</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145169">Raise the Stakes</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikimoo/pseuds/Mikimoo">Mikimoo</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这篇是Mikimoo女神第一次写小甜饼，非常可爱。感谢她慷慨地给了我授权。虽然我的水平翻不出她文笔的十分之一。</p><p>第一次做翻译，欢迎大家提意见！</p><p>另外的地址：https://yzhuang1113.lofter.com/post/1d61dc3d_1ca74aaf4</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>杰森感觉自己在燃烧，整个身体仿佛被置于明火上炙烤。伴随而来的还有深入骨髓的疼痛。他不记得之前发生了什么，或是自己身在何处。他在这可怖的状况中醒来，试着睁开一只眼睛，但眼皮很重，连这无关紧要的部位也在痛。</p><p>起初，他的眼前一片混沌，但他没用多久就认出了房间中的布置：这是他的住处，那个最终变成他的家的安全屋。这部分不赖，总比在某条暗巷或是令人毛骨悚然的地牢中醒来要好。尽管这并不能解释他是如何或是为什么落到现在的境地。</p><p>他试图移动自己的身体，以便更好地观察周围的环境，结果发现自己被裹在了——一些毯子里？他被裹得像个襁褓中的婴儿，瘫在自己的沙发上。见鬼的到底发生了什么？他皱起眉头，试图从束缚中挣脱。</p><p>“你敢！”迪克那张招人嫌的脸突然出现在杰森的视野里。迪克拧着眉头，前额皱得像只愤怒的小狗。“你在哥谭码头的水里泡了整整一小时，”他接着说道，完全没注意到他的声音此刻就像是抡到杰森头上的锤子，“你现在需要保暖，白痴。”</p><p>“安静点，”杰森嘟囔道，他的头很疼，而且身上热得要命。但尽管不舒服，但他还是抓到了关键词。码头？他停下了试图把胳膊从茧里挣脱出来的动作。他对于这部分的记忆确实很模糊。“为什么我会在水里？”他问道，声音有点虚弱，因为这样他的头才不会爆炸。</p><p>“这部分得你告诉我。”迪克说，声音仍旧很吵，也可能比刚才还要吵。</p><p>他就是个混蛋，杰森大概永远不能理解为什么其他人总觉得迪克很好。他又一次睁开眼，试图瞪迪克一眼。</p><p>迪克瞪了回来，翘起屁股，（译者：这个动作……我猜大哥是俯身支在了沙发边上）那张烦人的漂亮脸上露出了被激怒的表情。“我只来得及到那里捞你出来，”他不懈地继续说道，“至于你是怎么到哪儿的，这还是个谜，”他停顿了一下，思索着，“不过我到的时候大部分码头都起火了，所以我猜在你跳下去喝海水前玩儿得很开心。”</p><p>“哦。”杰森回答，这有帮助。他几乎只记得寒冷和黑暗的部分。当时可能有风暴？也许在暴风雨中掉进水里不是个好主意。</p><p>“所以呆在那里让自己暖和点，不然我就强迫你这么做！”迪克对他摇了摇手指，过大的衬衫的袖口在迪克的手腕上晃悠。杰森意识到这是他的衬衫。可能有点陈词滥调，但这确实惊人得性感。即使现在脑中一团浆糊，他还是觉得自己很喜欢，而且迪克还穿着一条杰森的运动裤。天啊，他受伤的骨头和头因为这一幕更疼了。</p><p>杰森照做了，尽管他仍旧困惑并依稀有点被挑起欲望，他又闭上了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>晚些时候，他又被迪克哼得不大成调的歌声吵醒，身上疼得轻了，仍旧很热，但不再像着了火一样。他冒险睁开眼睛，现在头疼得比较像在脸上挨了一拳而不是被撬棍打了一顿，这让他松了一口气。</p><p>“早上好啊，小太阳。”迪克说，尽管显然已经是晚上了。<br/>
杰森的胃咕咕作响，他发现房间里的味道闻上去非常棒。“你在做什么？”尽管他的声音嘶哑得如同生吞了一只青蛙，但他感觉已经比第一次醒来的时候好多了。</p><p>“给你这个忘恩负义的白眼狼做一锅热乎乎的炖菜。”迪克告诉他。</p><p>“闻着很香。”杰森怀疑地说。</p><p>迪克忿忿不平地嗤了一声，“你大可不必这么惊讶。”</p><p>“我见识过你的实验菜品，屌头。你的味觉和你的时尚品味一样扭曲。”</p><p>“这个菜谱是阿尔弗雷德教给我的，”迪克说，这只让杰森略微放心了一点点。“这是某个版本的红烩牛肉，我奶奶安佳以前做的那个版本。当然她并不是我生理上的祖母，但她就像是奶奶一样。”他笑了，也许因为回忆起了那些快乐而不那么复杂的时光。</p><p>杰森撑起了身体，这闻上去真的很棒。他意识到，他可能已经饿得什么都能吃了。紧接着他看到了自己的厨房，可能有颗炸弹在他昏睡期间落在了那里，留下了土豆皮和香料构成的蘑菇云。</p><p>杰森张口想抱怨几句，但感觉这不该是重点。所以他只是迫使自己钻出毯子，颤颤巍巍站了起来。欣慰的是，他的平角内裤还穿在身上，“尽量别把房子烧了，我去冲个澡。”</p><p>“好主意，我从这都能闻到你身上的味道。”迪克说，转过身去继续做饭。</p><p>讨厌鬼。杰森跌跌撞撞地走向浴室，顺路抓了件衬衫和运动裤。他调高水温并关注着自己的体温。但他觉得自己没再发烧了，水流冲走了一些残余的头痛。迪克大概在杰森受到任何实质性伤害之前及时逮住了他，之后表现得像只老母鸡只是出于怨恨。</p><p>杰森从浴室出来的时候已经感觉好多了，他循着厨房里飘出的诱人香气走回了和开放厨房连通的起居室。迪克还在做饭。出于本能，杰森检视了一下迪克是否受伤。他看上去没什么问题，除了从杰森借给他的运动裤边缘露出的光脚的脚趾上好像有一处烧伤。是因为码头的火灾？杰森走近了一点，意识到那些红色的痕迹实际上是一层看上去像是辣椒粉的香料。为何一个在工作的时候井井有条、一丝不苟并且总以任务为导向的人一到休假时间就变成了一个混乱制造机？</p><p>“坐下！”迪克发出指令，他走上前推着杰森的胸膛，脚上的红椒粉像细腻的红色的尘土一样散落在地板上。</p><p>杰森服从地坐下了。“所以，阿福帮你重制了祖母秘制炖牛肉？”为了不让自己把抱怨厨房里一团糟的话说出口，他换了个话题。而且这确实可能是阿尔弗雷德会做的事情：试着给那座荒凉的庄园增添一点家的感觉，给这些最终住下来的、迷失的男孩们（还有女孩子们）一点更常规的、无关蝙蝠的关爱。至少有人做过尝试——有时候，在早餐时间，布鲁斯会在视线离开手中的报纸时，为看到餐桌另一侧的孩子而困惑。也可能这份惊讶是因为他看到了一个不同的孩子，错误的那个。杰森试着不去想这个。他太饿了，现在没法处理这些和布鲁斯有关的坏情绪。</p><p>迪克搅动着炉子上的一大锅炖菜，笑得很开心。“他有没有在星期天给你点什么特色菜？ ”</p><p>“当然，我们一起享用了我小时候最爱——放了三天的陈披萨和长霉的面包，”杰森用有点讽刺的音调说，其实这不大公允。毕竟是阿尔弗雷德教会他做饭，从烹饪基础开始，然后是一些他想尝试的、更复杂的东西。杰森认为这是阿尔弗雷德在试图给他一些掌控他过去从未拥有过的东西的力量。这份礼物中蕴含的体贴让他无法用语言来表达他对这位老人的爱和感激。</p><p>迪克看着他的脸，畏缩了一下，加大了搅拌炖菜的力度。杰森在心里给了自己一巴掌——他原本只是想挖苦两句，而不是引发迪克对他的怜悯，该死。“跟我说说并不是你祖母的安佳奶奶吧，还有她的神奇炖牛肉。”他说，试着把话题引向更安全的方向。</p><p>迪克在抬起胳膊去拿碗时，脸上又露出了微笑。“她年轻时是个演员，但是当我认识她的时候，她主要在马戏团负责巡演中的后勤事宜。人们在她身边都得小心谨慎，她不容忍傻瓜。”</p><p>“红烩牛肉是她的拿手菜? ”</p><p>“是的，我想是的。她会煮上一大锅，喊着大家一起吃，然后在牌局上让他们都输光。我和阿福花了很长时间才找到一个近似版本的食谱——各地似乎都有自己版本的红烩牛肉。而她去过的地方很多。”</p><p>“她是哪国人? ” 谈起迪克的家庭，却没伴随那些通常会涌动着的不安和渴望的暗流，这有些奇怪。* 他猜测，以他们的年龄来说，失去祖父母是更寻常的事，带来的疼痛或许会轻一些。但杰森没经历过类似事情，所以他不能确定。</p><p>另一种可能是，迪克只是在他身边更放松。这个想法以一种愉悦的方式温暖了他。</p><p>“我想她是塞尔维亚人？或者俄罗斯人？她说俄语的声音就像喉咙里卡着剃须刀片，但我想俄语不是她的母语。”迪克嗒的一声把碗放在桌子上，然后去拿炖锅。</p><p>“马戏团男孩，你最好别在想不用隔热垫就把它放在我的桌子上，”杰森说，当迪克转身把锅放回灶台上去找桌垫时，杰森瞪了他一眼。</p><p>垫子找到了，锅终于安全地放在了桌子上，迪克舀出热腾腾的炖菜，递给杰森一碗，然后蜷缩回自己的扶手椅。</p><p>杰森尝了一口，味道浓郁、质朴而且富有层次，他说：“迪克·约翰·格雷森，我正式宣布这让我印象深刻。”</p><p>迪克笑得如同刚得到神的赐福，杰森感觉自己有点脸红。蠢货，谁会为了这么一点点赞扬笑成这样？</p><p>他们一言不发地吃了一会儿，沉醉于食物带来的温暖。杰森可能吃了两碗，甚至三碗，炖牛肉就有这么棒。迪克在像往常一样吃了差不多三人量后，愉快地轻声哼着自己编的调子。</p><p>沉浸在美食的余韵中，杰森感到很满足，他向后靠了靠。“冰箱里有啤酒，”他暗示道，不想移动。</p><p>“你还在发烧，杰伊，你不该喝酒。”</p><p>“我没有发烧，而且这只是啤酒，翅崽**。我的年龄大到可以做任何我想做的糟糕决定了。”</p><p>令杰森吃惊的是，迪克只是打量了他一会儿，然后去厨房给他们俩都拿了一瓶。坏主意得一分。</p><p>“这么说奶奶玩牌是个老手？”杰森喝了一大口啤酒后问道。</p><p>“她绝对是。她教会了我扑克的所有重要技巧，比如冷读术和算牌。”</p><p>杰森哼了一声，“我记得你那会儿才七岁? ”</p><p>“学习有趣的生活技能永远不嫌早，而且我是个讨厌的捣蛋鬼，扑克能让我一次安静十分钟。”迪克轻声笑了，“不过这没什么意义，因为我还是不擅长。”</p><p>杰森挑了挑眉。</p><p>“我是说，我理解所有技巧，而且必要时，我可以是骗术大师。但打牌时，我太容易情绪化。”</p><p>“情绪化? ”杰森问，他有点被逗乐了。</p><p>迪克耸耸肩，有点不自然，“每次拿到好牌我都会超级兴奋，而且我猜我总是把这个挂在脸上。”他又笑了起来，“你现在看上去好像不能决定是要教我还是敲我的竹杠。你想来一局吗？你可以指点指点我。”他伸出一根手指，“不过仅限低赌注，我可不是在给你一个占便宜的机会。”</p><p>“当然。”杰森有点紧张地说。迪克的双关语是故意的，还是只是随口一说？</p><p>令人惊讶的是，迪克没有误判自己的实力：他会算牌，并且对游戏机制理解得很好，所以他不会一下输光。但是两轮之后，杰森拿到了大多数被他们用作筹码的零碎。其中主要是小面值硬币，但迪克不断作弊，把包括胡椒研磨瓶和两个叉子在内的，他能够到的各种小东西也加在了自己的筹码堆里。尽管如此，迪克还是输了。暴露了他的手牌的并不是他的表情或者手势，而是他亮起来的眼睛——当他拿到一手好牌或者觉得自己有个妙计的时候，就像是他整个人都因为振奋而发光。这也太可爱了。</p><p>迪克是一个相当有风度的输家，不过这可能是因为他的损失都是些零碎。这可不是扑克的正确玩法。</p><p>“想加大点赌注吗? ”杰森问。</p><p>迪克叹了口气，觉得自己被利用了。“你应该帮我提高，而不是打劫我! ”</p><p>杰森盯着他的牌：一张Ace，没有对。迪克但凡有一点好牌这个就什么都不是。但是由于他的对手没有对着自己的手牌摆出那个滑稽的欢乐脸，杰森认为他可以虚张声势一下。</p><p>“你需要点会让你肉痛的赌注才能提高牌技，”杰森指出，笑着喝掉了他第二瓶啤酒的最后一点。“如果这轮我赢了，你就不会在我喝第三瓶的时候抱怨。”他建议道。</p><p>迪克又叹了口气，“好吧。”</p><p>然后杰森喝到了他的第三瓶啤酒。</p><p>“我对这一切感到后悔。”迪克说着接过了另一瓶酒。</p><p>“这一次！这次我会赢的! ”迪克说，他的声音有点含糊不清。他才来都藏不住情绪。“继续，加注吧，杰伊! ”</p><p>杰森手里的牌本有很多机会，遗憾的是发出的牌大都没有匹配他想要的。“好吧，”最后他说，“如果我赢了，你就得再煮一锅祖母的秘制炖牛肉，这样我就可以把它冷冻起来这周吃。而且你还得打扫我的厨房，直到阿尔弗雷德都会认为它一尘不染。”</p><p>迪克皱了皱鼻子，但还是点了头。“好吧，如果我赢了，你要给我做早饭、午饭和晚饭，卫生工作归你，并且我要在你睡那个凹凸不平的沙发时睡你的床。”</p><p>“成交，”杰森说。</p><p>迪克无情地笑了。</p><p>杰森输了。<br/>
非常惨。</p><p>这太尴尬了。</p><p>更糟糕的是，迪克放下手中的牌，眼睛里闪烁着愉悦的光，脸上挂上了那个傻笑。</p><p>“你他妈的诈了我? ”杰森惊愕地问。</p><p>迪克向后靠在椅背上，穿着杰森的衣服，像只猫一样伸着懒腰。他笑得灿烂、得意且充满邪恶的喜悦。“我告诉过你，我是个骗术大师，杰伊，你没信我不是我的错。”他欢呼和大笑了一会儿，“就像你说的，如果赌注不够高就不值得。所以现在你得投喂我一整天！脏碟子也归你了！然后，”他站了起来，“我可以睡在你的床上。”他弯下腰，在杰森振作起来准备揍飞这个混球之前吻了吻杰森的鼻尖。</p><p>迪克在朝杰森的卧室走去的路上还在大笑，真是个难以置信的烂人。</p><p>这是这天晚上杰森第二次感到……震撼。“你真是个混蛋，”他赞许地说。虽然感到尴尬，但他还是忍不住为了这份大胆咧嘴一笑。</p><p>迪克在卧室门口停了一下，挂上了一个温暖而无耻的微笑。“你病了，我想你可以和我一起睡而不是睡沙发。”他的话里带着点有趣的挑战意味。</p><p>好极了，现在他想玩拼床大冒险，但是，杰森从来没在大冒险中输过。</p><p>“好啊，”他漫不经心地答应了。可能是因为惊讶，迪克挑起了一边的眉毛。他脸上的表情介于沉思和推算之间。</p><p>杰森跟在他后面进了卧室，看着他不自觉地把杰森借给他的衬衫脱掉后丢在了地上。杰森盯着它，有点火大，但是迪克又冲着他傻笑了一下，然后慢慢地脱下了运动裤。接着他溜上床，伸展四肢舒服地躺在床上，令人讨厌地展示他对床的所有权。</p><p>为了不被打败，杰森脱下自己的衣服，像任何理智的人一样把它们放进洗衣篮，然后钻进被子。</p><p>他们在那儿躺了一会儿，气氛有点紧张，两人都在等待接下来的动作。于是，杰森把顾虑丢进虚空，加大了他的赌注，伸手把迪克拉近。这可以是个双人游戏。</p><p>迪克吃惊地僵住了一瞬，然后像一只长得过大的小狗一样依偎了过来，满意地叹息着。</p><p>这真是...美妙。</p><p>杰森可以感觉到迪克的呼吸逐渐变缓，肌肉逐渐放松。他有点犹豫要不要打断迪克入睡，但是在制定计划前，有些信息杰森必须弄明白。</p><p>“迪基? ”</p><p>“嗯? ”</p><p>“老实告诉我，你对蒂姆耍过这个花招吗? ”</p><p>迪克睡眼朦胧地轻声笑了起来，“不，只有你。”杰森可以感觉到这个微笑抵着自己的皮肤。“还有斯莱德。”</p><p>“斯莱德? ”杰森呻吟道，“怎么是这个走向? ”他也得到了炖牛肉和依偎？可能没有。“不，不，明天早上再告诉我。然后我们可以讨论一下我们准备诈提姆一点什么。”</p><p>“晚餐就免了，”迪克嘀咕道，“蒂姆的厨艺糟透了。不过他能像魔术师一样烤东西。烘焙是科学。”</p><p>杰森哼了一声，“我本来的计划是让他打扫房间，或者做点尴尬的事情。但蛋糕可以让我改变主意。”</p><p>“不管怎么说，这个‘我们’怎么解释? ”迪克在他肩膀附近咕哝着。“太放肆了。”</p><p>杰森冲着黑暗咧嘴一笑，他觉得很棒。“我们现在是一队的了，迪基，不管你喜不喜欢。”</p><p>进入梦乡前，他确实还在试图搞清楚迪克是从什么时候开始戏弄他的，但是在迷糊地思索了一会儿之后，他决定他并不真的在乎。</p><p>—end—</p><p> </p><p>* It was strange to talk about Dick’s family, without the undercurrent of discomfort and longing that usually accompanied it.<br/>
感谢被爐貓帮我排这个大复合句的序。<br/>
** 原文是wingding，有侧翼的意思（通常是复数），你们两个怎么回事随口就乱给对方起昵称的吗！其实我觉得可以翻成翼酱（快滚），讨论的备选项还有翼宝、翅宝什么的，你们俩真是太黏糊了。如果官方有出现过这个昵称并且有官方翻译的话求告知，谢谢！</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here are some basic rules for poker.<br/>译者注：（一点德州扑克的小知识点，其实很难写得简略）</p><p>基本流程：开局时先给每个玩家发两张只有自己知道的底牌（手牌），这时第一次决定要不要加注，如果一人加注，另一方只能选择跟注或者继续加注（每发一轮牌都重复这个步骤，剩余人数大于等于2人进入下一步，只剩一个人的话这个人是赢家，赢家拿走池中全部筹码）。桌面上会分三次陆续发出3张、1张、1张（共5张）公共牌，这时如果还有两名或以上玩家则摊牌，在自己的手牌和公共牌中挑出最大的5张组合，大的获胜（大小顺序是皇家同花顺&gt;同花顺&gt;四条&gt;葫芦&gt;同花&gt;顺子&gt;三条&gt;两对&gt;一对&gt;高牌 high card）</p><p>所以这里Jason拿到A high的时候真的是蛮小的，哈哈。<br/>线下德扑会涉及很多表演、算牌还有虚张声势（bluff），感觉非常非常适合蝙蝠家玩，好想看小鸟们和老爷坐在一起打牌。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>